Curved-surface liquid crystal display products emerge with the development of display technologies and the rising requirement in terms of user experiences. A curved-surface liquid crystal display panel has certain flexibility, so a curved-surface liquid crystal display effect can be realized. Since liquid crystals do not emit light by themselves, the curved-surface liquid crystal display panel needs to be illuminated by a conventional planar backlight source. Light rays emitted by a planar backlight source has a planar distribution, which cannot exactly match the curved-surface liquid crystal display panel, so when light rays having a planar distribution emitted from the backlight source pass through the curved-surface liquid crystal display panel, the uniformity thereof will be destroyed and the light energy utilization rate thereof is relatively low.